bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitchy Monkey
The Glitchy Monkey is a new Support Tower. It attacks with an AoE not unlike the Ice Monkey, which pops Bloons once and Glitches them, slowing them down. It appears as a purple Monkey with green skin and red pupils, surrounded in purple and green glitchy square particles. Purple Bloons are immune to its attack, since it counts as energy. Its base cost is $550 on Easy, $630 on Medium, $840 on Hard, and $1050 on Impoppable. Upgrades Path 1 1) SPD Overflow: “Error: Overflow SPD. Dumping...” Towers that have Glitchy Monkey in their radius gain attack speed. Glitchy Monkey now wears a bright purple bow tie. 2) Camo Override: “Error: Variable ”Camo” does not exist.” Camo Bloons that are hit by Glitchy Monkey’s attack permanently lose their camo. Glitchy Monkey wears fake golden rabbit ears. 3) Consciousness Transferral: “Ninjakiwi not responsible for accidental digital consciousness transferral.” Glitchy Monkey‘s attack sometimes transfers a piece of his consciousness into the Bloons, causing them to go the wrong way and fight other Bloons, leading to both the infected Bloons and normal Bloons popping. Glitchy Monkey now gains yellow fur with greenish-gold skin. 4) MOAB Hack: “Extra malicious code can now infect MOAB-class Bloons.” Glitchy Monkey can now confuse MOABs, albeit only for a few seconds. Glitchy Monkey now wears a bright purple starry vest. 5) Tape Tied: “Listen to my voice and you will find the key.” Glitchy Monkey now emits radio waves that extend out in a set radius. Bloons in this radius will occasionally undergo a consciousness transfer, while MOABs will slow down and fellow Towers gain boosts to range, pierce, and attack speed. Glitchy Monkey now looks more withered and decayed, and it carries around a glitchy purple boom-box radio. Path 2 1) ATK Overflow: “Error: Overflow ATK. Dumping...” Towers that have Glitchy Monkey in their radius gain popping power. Glitchy Monkey’s pupils turn green. 2) Texture Error: “Texture Not Found: Purple Bloon.” Purple Bloons can now be hit by Glitchy Monkey. Glitchy Monkey grows long, flowing brunette hair. 3) Great Weekend: “Day Number: Description.” Rather than simply slowed down, some Bloons hit by Glitchy Monkey are glitched to a stop temporarily. Glitchy Monkey now takes on a color palette akin to a Dart Monkey, with dark brown fur and light brown skin, but its eye color and hairstyle remain the same. 4)' Deletion': “Active Ability: Delete a tower and transfer its strength to Glitchy Monkey.” Gains an active ability that allows Glitchy Monkey to delete other towers in exchange for huge stat bonuses. Glitchy Monkey now wears a black skirt. 5) Just Monkey: “Just Monkey.” When Glitchy Monkey uses its active ability, it absorbs the target Tower’s basic attack and Tier 1 through 3 upgrades, including the two alternate-path upgrades. Glitchy Monkey now also wears a grayish-brown jacket and orange checkered shirt, and its glitch particles change from green and purple to red and black. Path 3 1) RNG Overflow: “Error: Overflow RNG. Dumping...” Any Towers that have Glitchy Monkey in their radius gain extended Range. Glitchy Monkey’s sclera turn black. 2) Thermal Dissonance: “Error: variable Temperature does not match environment.” Glitchy Monkey can pop Lead Bloons and Frozen Bloons. Glitchy Monkey’s mouth distorts into a big glitchy grin. 3) The Sound: “A sound predicts its arrival.” Glitchy Monkey now fires static sound waves at a range comparable to an x/x/3 Dart Monkey. Glitchy Monkey’s fur and skin turn white, and its outlines turn black and more pronounced. 4) The Fury: “GlitchyMonkeyFeeling=True; Emotion=Anger.” Glitchy Monkey fires faster, over a longer range, and does extra damage to Ceramics and MOAB-class Bloons. Glitchy Monkey now has black scars, one down its cheek and another up its forehead to the back, and it loses its glitch particles. 5) Signifying Nothing: “I am all, but what am I?” Glitchy Monkey’s attack now penetrates up to 10 Bloons, strips off 3 layers, and deals even more damage to MOAB-class Bloons. Glitchy Monkey now wears a long black cloak without a hood. Trivia * Path 1’s appearance is a reference to Glitchtrap, the main villain of Five Nights at Freddy’s: Help Wanted. The final upgrade in particular references the Tapes that summon him, but its skin more closely resembles Springtrap from FNAF 3. * -The final upgrade’s description is also a reference to Foxy.EXE, a minigame from FNAF World. * Path 2’s appearance is a reference to Monika, the main villain of Doki Doki Literature Club. The Deletion active ability and the “Great Weekend” upgrade bring to mind key plot elements from that game. * Path 3’s appearance initially resembles White Face from the indie horror game “imscared: A Pixellated Nightmare,” but it then begins to more closely resemble W. D. Gaster, an Easter Egg from the indie RPG “Undertale.” * Path 2’s third upgrade description is the exact dialogue displayed when giant glitched buffalo charge the player’s wagon in Super Amazing Wagon Adventure Turbo. * Path 3’s third and fourth upgrades make mention of “The Sound and the Fury.” The final upgrade’s title is a reference to a line from the Shakespearean tragedy of Macbeth: “Life is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing.” Category:Towers Category:Support Towers Category:Monkey Towers